A Yugioh Christmas Carol
by catrod1992
Summary: Everyone has heard of Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol one time or another but what happen when it happen to a certain cold hearted blue eyed CEO. Will he change for the better good or will he suffer a fate worse than his partner Pegasus? Slight Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Well I've been thinking about this story for awhile now and I've decide to post it up on fanfiction. So this is the yugioh version of the Charles Dickens a Christmas Carol. I DO NOT OWN A CHRISTMAS CAROL OR YUGIOH. And another thing I couldn't find the cross over thing on the categories so sorry about that**

===Seto Kaiba pov===

He was dead. Pegasus J. Crawford was dead, he was as a dead as a door nail. I watched as they buried his coffin. I didn't feel much, even though he was my partner and we good friends, I didn't feel much for the descent man. Me and some other business men went back inside for a small funeral party, I got myself a glass of brandy.

"It's sad now that Pegasus is gone, he was such a good business man" Dartz said

I turned to the man with long aqua green hair and golden eyes. I took a sip my drink and sighed

"Oh well it's not that much of a loss to the business community" I said

"But you and Pegasus were really great partners, I thought you would have shed a tear or two during the funeral" Zigfried said

I turned to look at the man with long pink hair and river blue eyes. I chuckled and took another drink

"Kaiba Corporation is doing well so it doesn't matter if Pegasus is alive or dead. I don't need him anymore" I said

They both chuckled and I finished off my drink. A couple years passed and nothing changed Kaiba corp. did well over the years, the new partner I chose was a man name Yami Mutou. He showed great learning abilities, good computer skills, when it came to his gaming skills they were very good almost as good as mine, and what was really great was he didn't complain about the amount of work I gave him or the small amount I paid him. He is a good assistance, I sat in my office typing up the needed reports for the duel disk that are being sold. Christmas time was the best time to sell the newest hi-dif duel disk systems and today was December 24 which meant Christmas eve, and then a knock came on my door.

"Come in" I said

The door open and it showed a man with oddly colored hair that defied the laws of gravity. It was my assistance Yami. He wore a black jacket, a white scarf and black pants.

"Mister Kaiba someone is here to see you" he said

"Who is it" I asked

"It is your nephew Noah" he said

I growled in annoyance, and then I looked up from my computer screen.

"Tell him whatever he wants to talk to me about it better be quick" I said

"Of course" he said

I went back to my computer screen and continued to type away. A moment later a man called my name

"Marry Christmas uncle" he said with bright cheer

"Bah Humbug" I said

I stopped typing for a minute, I looked up at my 20 year old nephew Noah. He had strange green hair and blue violet eyes, people had mistaken him as my son since he looks like me. He wore a white suit and brown shoes, he also wore a long white coat.

"Christmas a humbug, I hope you are just joking" he said

"And if I'm not what are you going to do about it" I said

"Gezz does turning down the temperature make you mood go cold too" he asked

"Just get out if you're going to be a distraction" I said

"Come on uncle it's Christmas time, you should be marry this time of year" he said

"And why should I, I have a lot of work to do without you distracting me" I said

"Uncle, you should be happy, your young, handsome, you're also rich and you run the most successfully company there is" he said

"Get out if your just here if you're just going to nag at me" I said

"Actually the real reason why I am here is because…well I'm getting married" he said

"You're too young to get married" I said

"I know but I know this is the one" he said

"Why is that" I asked

"Because I fall in love" he said

"Because you fell in love, are you sure she not after your money" I said

"Actually she a he" he said

My eyes widen in shock. He then ran a hand through his hair and looked away from me.

"I was hoping you would approve of the marriage" he said

"Goodbye" I said

"Uncle please I would like for you to come to the Christmas party I am hosting and to meet my fiancé" he said

"Goodbye" I said

"Damn it what will it take you to be happy" he growled

"For you to be dragged away by security" I said

His eyes widen and I smirked yes this wasn't the first time I had my nephew taken away by Kaiba corp. security and hopefully it wasn't the last. Noah sighed and looked at me.

"Fine have it your way but HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS" he said

I snapped and threw the key board at him, he dodged it and smiled

"AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR" he cheered

"SECURITY" I yelled

Noah laughed and ran out of the room, a moment later two men came into the room. One of them had long purple hair and ice blue eyes, he wore purple suit and a green tie the other guy was bald he wore a coffee colored suit and a red tie.

"Mister Kaiba I presume" The bald guy said

"If you don't have business with me then I suggest you leave now" I said

"No we have business with you" the guy with purple hair said

"My name is Shada and this is my partner Mahad, we represent different companies for the homeless and the misfortunate" the bald guy said

/Great not another charity company/ I thought to myself

"And you here because you want me to donate some money" I said

"Yes a lot of people do suffer this time of year and they need a shelter and food" Mahad said

"Aren't there any prison to take these people in maybe a couple work houses would be good too" I said

"But these aren't the places people would want to spend their Christmas" Shada said

"And it's their fault for not working, why should I gave money to people who are lazy" I said

"Not all of these people choose to be lazy some have had some rather unfortunate events" Mahad said

"So how much would you be donating" Shada asked

"Nothing" I said

"But mister Kaiba" Mahad said

"Ask me again and I'll have you thrown out of here" I threaten

They looked at each other and nodded then they looked back at me.

"Ok we'll leave, here's our card just in case you change your mind" Mahad said

He placed business card on my desk then walked towards the down his partner followed him.

"Have a Merry Christmas" Shada said

They left and Yami came in with a spare keyboard in hand. He wired it onto my computer, he finished and walked to the front of my desk.

"Mister Kaiba may I have a word with you" he asked

"Something on your mind Yami" I said

"Well I was hoping if you can gave me the day off tomorrow since it is Christmas day" he said

"Yami how long have you worked for me" I asked

"Well about two years now" he said

"And did you ever get the day off during those past two years" I asked

"No, but I really need the day off this time" he said

"For what to celebrate a stupid holiday that come on ever 25th of December" I said

"Mister Kaiba please, I really wanted to spend the day with my family" he said

I looked at him, and he looked back at me determine. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"Come in early and I'll consider letting you have the rest of the day off" I said

"Thank you mister Kaiba" he said

The rest of the day past with employers and employees rushing in and out of the building getting all of the necessary work down before the sun set. By 5:45 pm everyone had left but me and Yami, I grabbed my suit case then I closed my office and Yami got out of his desk he got his bag and smiled at me.

"Have a merry Christmas mister Kaiba" he said

I let out a low growl then glared at him, he chuckled slight then rubbed the back of his head.

"Lock up everything after your leave" I said

He nodded and I went into the elevator then I pressed the first floor button and the doors closed. I stared at the silver reflection of myself for a split second I thought I sat Pegasus. I shook my head and leaned back against the wall.

/I am just seeing things/

The elevator reached the first floor and I stepped out of the silver room. I want outside where my limo was waiting for me. Roland my driver opens the door for me and I got in, I put my suit case to next to me. Roland got into the driver seat and started up the vehicle. I looked out the window I saw many people crowding around stores and food market, I chuckled at their stupidity. Then the limo finally arrived at the mansion, Roland quickly got out of the limo and opened the door for me.

"What time should I pick you up mister Kaiba" he asked

"6:30 sharp, if you are late by just a mille second then you are fired" I threaten

"Yes sir, have a merry Christmas" he said

I growled again, it just annoying when people keep on telling each other 'Merry Christmas' or 'Happy New Years'. I went inside my chilly mansion and went over to the kitchen, the cooks weren't there so that meant that I had to make my own meals not that I cared. I went over to the freezer and got out a hot pocket, I didn't even bother to look at what I got. I just opened it placed it inside the card bored holder and threw it in the microwave. After three minutes my 'meal' was down, I took it out and started to eat it.

"Kaiba" someone called

I looked around and saw no one in the room, I looked at my half eaten hot pocket then I throw it away. Frozen process food must have some sort of bad reaction to my body. I went upstairs and headed towards my bedroom, but then I heard the voice again.

"Kaiba" the person said again

"Ok come out who ever you are and I may not press charges for breaking an enter" I said

No reply, I sighed heavily didn't some people have better things to do other then bug me. I made my way towards my bedroom but when I past my drinking room I heard some clinking sounds coming from within the room. I quickly opened the door and my eyes widen in shock, there standing next to a rack of wine bottle was Pegasus J. Crawford. He wore the usually red suit and small black bow tie part of his silver hair covered his right eye, he also held a glass of red wine. I rubbed my eyes then looked back Pegasus was still there.

"Aw Kaiba you were always the best when it came to wine collecting" he said

I still stared at the man, this was just impossible clearly impossible.

"This isn't real" I said

"Well I see you haven't change much, you always had a hard time believing in the impossible" he said

"You can't be here, you are dead" I said

"I know but here I am" he said

He took a sip from his glass and smiled

"Come now Kaiba, are you just going to stare at me or are you going to give me a hug" he said

There was no doubt this was or is Pegasus, he acted just at idiotically as he did when he was alive. I walked into the room and sat on one of the plush chairs. I continued to watch Pegasus as he drunk his wine. After he finished the crimson liquid he let out a happy sigh

"It's been so long since I had a drink" he said

"Are you really Pegasus" I asked

"Yes and no" he answered

"How is it yes and no" I hissed

"Because I was once Pegasus but dead two years ago this very day" he said

"So what are you a ghost" I asked

"Something like that" he said

"Why are you here" I asked

"I am here to warn you Seto Kaiba" he said

"Warn me, warn me of what" I asked

"I am here to warn you of a terrible fate that awaits you when you die, please Seto Kaiba you must turn away from this life you have" he said

"Ok did Noah put you up to this" I asked

"Kaiba look at me" he said

I looked at him and gasped, he had moved the hair that covered his face. Half of his face was eaten away by maggots and was decaying horrible.

"Day in and Day out I suffer this fate of having maggots and insects eat away at my soul, I could have avoided this terrible fate if I had shown more charity to those of misfortune and need. No I should have done that when I was alive but I ignored them all and only cared about myself and your company" he said

"But because of you Kaiba corp. is what it is today a highly successfully company" I said

"Kaiba aren't you listening to me I should have cared about others not the company" he said

"What does this have to do with me" I said

"For you Seto Kaiba I see a worst fate than mine, I see demons feasting on your soul, I see you wandering aimless in the darkest night, Kaiba please change your fate now" he said

"Forget it how do I know someone didn't put you up to this, is this some camera show, are you trying to make a million dollars or something" I asked

Then flames surround the room and Pegasus glared at me, I jumped out of the seat and fell to the floor. I looked at Pegasus in fear, he walked up to me then knelt down.

"This is no joke Kaiba, you have this one and only to be saved. You will be haunted by three spirits" he said

The flames disappear and Pegasus held out his hand, I grabbed the freezing limb and he helped me onto my feet. He walked over to the door then looked back at me

"Expect the first spirit to come at one, expect the second to come at two after that the third and finally spirit will come to you" he said

"Do I have to be 'haunted' by these three spirits" I asked

"You do, there will be no other way to save you unless you are haunted by them" he said

He smiled and I continued to started at him

"There is where we part Seto Kaiba, hope you live a happy live" he said

He left the room and I remained at the spot where I stood, it felt like an eternity before I went to the door way. I looked down the hallways seeing in the ghost of Pegasus was still there, he wasn't. I shook my head and sighed

"Alright no more hot pockets for me" I said

===end of part 1===

Cat: so there is the first part to the story I hope you liked it

Kaiba: why am I Scrooge?

Dark: you are the only cold and heartless person in the anime duh

Kaiba: *glaring at me*

Cat: *hides behind Dark* oh come on it's not that bad

Kaiba: *smirks*

Cat: stop that you are scaring me

Kaiba: good

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	2. Chapter 2

===Kaiba pov===

I woke up in the middle of the night, I sat up and slowly ran a hand through my hair then I looked around my room. I slept on a four post canopy bed with dark green sheets , a dark wood night stand was on both sides of the bed both held an expensive lamp, across from the bed with a giant red wood dresser. On the left side of the bed were huge bay windows. I sighed and looked at the digital clock on the night stand, the light blue numbers read 12:59, only a minute till one o'clock.

"I'm must be crazy if I chose to believe a spirit is going to haunt me" I said to myself

I waited and waited it felt like forever before a small chimed ringed through the room, I waited again still nothing. I smirked there was no spirit this is all just a complete nonsense. Then the windows open with a loud band, I jumped up in surprise. Snow swiftly came into a room followed by a ball of a light. The light seemed to dance around my room, as if it were looking for something. Then the ball of light stopped in front of my bed and started to grow bigger and brighter, I covered my eyes shielding them from the blinding light. After a minute or two the light dimmed down and I put my hand down, standing in front of my bed was a women. She had long hair black as night, she had a dark tanned skin and eyes as blue as the clear water of the ocean, she wore a headdress with a flacon resting in front of her forehead and the wings framing her face, on her neck was a gold necklace with a strange eye in the middle of it. She wore a white cream colored dress and a gold belt, a sheet of creamy silk was wrapped around her shoulders. I stared at the women and she stared back at me

"Who are you" I asked

"I am Ishizu and I am the ghost of Christmas past" she said

"Long past" I asked

"No, your past" she said

"So, you are the spirit that supposes to haunt me" I said

"I am" she said

"Well hurry up and start flying around my room or something I have to work early tomorrow" I hissed

"Alright then" she said

She moved her hands towards her necklace and the eye started glowing , I covered my eyes again and I felt like I was moving through the room. I moved my arm away and I gasped in front of me was the orphanage I had grew up in. I looked around the trees were colored with oranges and red, and I saw little children playing around the orphanage, it was strange but I remember all of them. I stood there for a moment or two.

"How the hell did we get here" I asked

"I used the power of the millennium necklace" she said

I looked at her then she pointed towards her necklace

"This will show you your past, do you remember this place" she asked

"I chose not to remember it" I said

She ignored me and started to walk towards orphanage, I sighed annoyed and followed her. She walk towards one of the windows and stopped, I looked inside and my eyes widen in shock. There inside were two small boys, one of them had short brown hair and innocent blue eyes, the other had kind of long jet black hair and the same innocent eyes expect their were storm grey color. I knew them because they were me and my younger brother Mokuba. The younger brunette was playing chess with his brother

"Checkmate Mokie" the brunette said

"Wow and in only two turns, you're a great chess player Seto" 'Mokie' said

"You would be too if you practiced more" 'Seto' said

The younger brother smiled and they continued to play chess, until a commotion started. I turned my head to see a man with gray hair, side burns were on the side of his face and he also had a grey mustache. He wore a dark red suit with a black tie, I tighten my fist and glared at the him.

"You know this man" Ishizu asked

"I do" I said with dripping anger

This man name is Gozaburo Kaiba, he handed gifts to all of the kids and faked smiled to all of them. I heard a door open I turned my head and saw 'Seto' looking determinedly at Gozaburo while his younger brother hid behind him.

"This is our chance that man is going to adopt us" 'Seto' said

'Seto' walked up to Gozaburo stopping right in front of his tracks, Gozaburo glared down at the boy but 'Seto' didn't even flinch.

"Move out of the way kid" Gozaburo hissed

"I challenge you to a game of chess. If I win then you have to adopt me and my brother" 'Seto' said

"Hmph and what makes you think I play a little game with you" he asked

"Because if you don't I will tell the press that you are afraid of playing a friendly game with a kid" 'Seto' said with confidence

"Alright then" he said

They both went into a room and set up the chess board, the younger brother watched from a window. The game continued on for quite some time until the boy moved his final piece and said the word that would seal his horrible future.

"Checkmate" the boy said

"What that can't be, there is no way I lost to a mere child" Gozaburo said

"Now you have to adopt me and my brother" 'Seto' said

"What made you so confident that you could beat a world champion like Gozaburo" Ishizu asked

"I learned all of Gozaburo moves and memorized his every strategy" I said

She nodded her head and everything vanished like snow in a snow glob then another scene from my past reappeared. We were in a library, the floor was covered with a dark red carpet, numbers of books covered the walls each one about eight inches thick, a grandfather clock against the wall it tick away. I saw a tired looking 'Seto' sitting at a desk, the instructor continued to talk away while 'Seto' head kept on bobbing back and forth. Then a wrinkly short man slammed his riding crop down on 'Seto' pen. 'Seto' head snapped up and he glared at the wrinkly man, the man smiled evilly at 'Seto'

"No dozing off Seto just for that write a ten page essay on the evolution of human kind" the man said

"Such cruelty to a child" Ishizu said

"It wasn't cruelty, I am glad I was forced to study day in and day out for most of my childhood" I said

She sighed and everything vanished again like a snow glob then replace with the same library, but things looks older including 'Seto', his eyes look like harden ice. He was writing down notes while reading a book. Then the door open and an older looking 'Mokie' came into the room, he had a shinning smile on his face. The older brother looked up curiously at his younger brother, the younger brother stopped by his brother and took in a deep breath of air.

"Seto I have great news" 'Mokie' said

"What is it Mokuba" 'Seto' asked

"Gozaburo died of a heart attack" 'Mokuba' said

"How is the good news" he asked

"They just opened Gozaburo will and it says that we get everything including Kaiba Corporation" 'Mokuba' said happily

'Seto' smiled at this and got up then hugged his brother, and 'Mokuba' held him back.

"I can't believe it, I really can't believe it" 'Seto' said

"I know and it's almost Christmas, we can celebrate Christmas just like we use to when we were kids" 'Mokuba' said

"Of course we can Mokie, just like when we were little" he said

The held each other hand and ran out the room, I sighed heavily and Ishizu looked at me.

"What happen to your brother" she asked

"He grew up, got married, had a kid, and died a young man" I said

"And the child mother" she asked

"Died in child birth" I said

"And the child is your nephew Noah correct" she said

"Yes" I said

Everything changed again, this time we were in a very well decorated hall, everyone was happily dancing, and talking their time away. I spotted a man with black hair that was in a pony tail, with ivy green eyes, he wore a black suit with a dice themed tie. He was with a group of women entertaining them with his dice tricks

"I know him it's Duke Devlin, I can't believe those girls were dumb enough to be trick by him" I chuckled

Then a twenty two year old 'Seto' walked up to Duke with a drink in hand, 'Seto' face was slightly flushed a light pink color. Duke smiled at 'Seto' and excused himself from the women

"So Kaiba how are you enjoying the party" Duke asked him

"Please call me by my name" 'Seto' said

"Fine then Seto" he said

"Party is good, and business is even better" 'Seto' said

"That's great to hear oh I have to introduce you to a friend of mine" he said

"Duke please no more of your friends I didn't like the last one you set me up with" 'Seto' said

"Come on I promise you will like him" he said

Then Duke grabbed 'Seto' hand and dragged him over to the bar where a blond bar tender was severing drinks. He had the most amazing chocolate eyes, he wore a white shirt, a dark green vest wrapped nicely around his chest, and black pants. The blond was shaking a drink, he looked at the two men in front of him and smiled

"Hey Duke what can I get ya" the blond asked

"Nothing really I just wanted to introduce to Seto Kaiba, Seto this is Joey Wheeler" Duke said

"Wow the Seto Kaiba nice to meet ya" Joey said

"Same here" 'Seto' said

They shook hands and began to talk, soon the two had known much about each other, their likes and dislikes, plans for the future, ect ect. They had grown close to each other in such a short time, it was kind of odd but they didn't care. Again the scene changed like a snow glob and I found myself in a bedroom, then I heard two people crying out in pleasure. I looked to the bed and saw Joey and 'Seto' having sex

"Hey this is private" I yelled at Ishizu

"I never thought that two people can cry out that loud" she chuckled

"Damn it just hurry up and fast forward" I hissed

She chuckled again and things changed to an outside skating ring, snow had covered the trees and the ground in a full white blanket. The only people at the ring were Joey and 'Seto', Joey was skating around the ring while 'Seto' tried to do his best from falling. Joey chuckled and held out a gloved hand to 'Seto'

"Gezz haven't you ever ice skated before" Joey asked

"I haven't done this since I was a kid" he said

"Then how come you rented to whole skating ring for us" Joey asked

"Because I-

'Seto' slipped and fell on his knees, Joey sighed and tried to help 'Seto'

"Come on Seto I promise I won't let you fall" Joey said

'Seto' smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box, Joey eyes widen in surprise 'Seto' looked up at him and smiled

"Seto are you" Joey asked

"Joey Wheeler will you marry me" he asked

"Yes I do Seto of course I do" Joey said happily

'Seto' got on his feet and removed the dark orange glove from Joey left hand then he removed a ring from the black box, it was a gold ring with red engraving of a dragon and placed it on his ring finger. Joey smiled and kissed his future husband passionately. I turned away in disgust and in slight pain

"Enough that's enough show me no more" I said

"There are a few more vision you have to see Kaiba" Ishizu said

"No more I had it" I said

But Ishizu didn't listen to me snow cleared the sight before me replacing it with my office, 'Seto' sat at his desk typing away on his computer. Then the door opened slightly and Joey slowly walked in

"Hey Seto are you busy" he asked

"Yes I won't get a break until seven in the afternoon" 'Seto' said

Joey walked into the office closing the door behind him, he walked over to 'Seto' slowly concern was in his eyes and worry was written all over his face. Joey walked behind 'Seto' and wrapped his arms around 'Seto's' shoulders then placed his head on the crook of 'Seto's' neck.

"When will we have time together" he asked

"Don't know earliest I can guess is in about a month" 'Seto' said

"A month that's really too long" he said

"And I am the C.E.O of this company I have to do most of the work because no one else will" 'Seto' said

"Work work work, is that all you think about now" he asked

"Yes" 'Seto' answered

"Come on Seto can't you at least get a day off" he asked

"No I can't quite nagging me" 'Seto' said coldly

Joey let go of 'Seto' then spin the chair around making 'Seto' face Joey, Joey looked at the blue eyed man in front of him.

"Listen Seto you have been working nonstop for the past nine months since you proposed to me, and I'm getting sick of it. I don't even get to see you for days and when I do see you, you are always on your stupid laptop" he said

"And your point is" 'Seto' said with ice dipping on the words

"Damn it, what happen to the guy I fall in love with, what happen all the time we use to spend together well answer me" he hissed

"If you are here just to complain to me then leave" 'Seto' said

"…You don't mean that…do you" he asked

'Seto' moved so that he was facing his computer he continued to type away, tears slowly fell down the blonde's face. He wiped away the tears and sighed.

"I guess that's it huh" he said

He removed the promise ring from his finger and placed it on the desk then he walked towards the door and looked back at the C.E.O.

"Bye Kaiba" he said

He closed the door and left , 'Kaiba' looked at the ring coldly he grabbed it along with some papers and threw it in the sliver trash can. I felt something warm sliding down my face, I touched it to find that it was a tear a tear. I had actually shed a tear, I growled in frustration and glared at Ishizu she looked at me with no emotion.

"Didn't think that this wouldn't make you cry" she asked

"Shut up and take me home" I damned

She shook her head then her necklace started glowing, a bright light surround us I covered my eyes shielding them once more the blinding annoyance. The light dimmed down and I looked around, by the looks of things I was in a living room. A T.V set was against the wall with a rack of D. and video games by it, a 360 sat in front of the T.V with two wireless controls by it. A black couch sat in front of the T.V by the couch was a Christmas tree decorated with random ornaments there were a few present underneath the tree. I looked at the spirit and glared at her.

"This isn't my mansion" I hissed

"This is the last vision and that is all" she said

"Daddy" a voice cried

I looked to where the voice was coming from and my eyes widen in shock there standing before me was a child about two or three years old, but this was no ordinary child because he looked like Joey but his eyes were a violet color. The child was wearing transformers pajamas and held a matching blanket. Joey walked into the living room and picked up the child.

"Aww what's the matter Jonouchi" Joey asked

"Wanna watch frosty" the child asked

"You want to watch Frosty the snowman again how about Shrek or something else" he asked

"Frosty Frosty Frosty" the child cried

"Alright Alright I'll put on Frosty" he said

The child smiled and Joey placed him down on the floor, then he turned on the T.V and the D.V.D player then sat down with the child. The both watched Frosty the snow man until the sound of a door opening and closing caught the attention, then a woman with long blond hair and violet eyes walked in, she seemed beautiful but… The women carried a couple of bags, both of them looked like they were filled with presents. The child got up and ran over to the women and hugged her

"Mommy" the child said

"Hey Jonouchi, are you having fun with you father" she said

Joey got up and walked over to the women and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Welcome home Mai how did everything go" he asked

"Great, I got all of Jonouchi p-r-e-s-e-n-t-s" she said

The child looked at the women questionably then went back to watching Frosty, the woman sighed and sat on the couch placing the bags beside her Joey followed her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I take it that the shopping wasn't easy" he said

"Tell me about it oh I saw a friend of yours" she said

"Really who" he asked

"Guess" she said

"Hmmm Kaiba" he said

"Yeah I saw him and Pegasus leaving Kaiba corp. Poor Pegasus the guy looks like he is going to die soon" she said

"Ishizu that's enough I don't want to see anymore" I said

She nodded her head and once more snow covered the scene and replaced it with my room. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Joey got married didn't he" I asked

"He did, it was your own fault you were the one that shunned him away" she said

"Shut up, I had to think about my company" I said

"Always thinking about your company, no wonder Joey didn't want to marry a guy like you" she said

"I said shut up" I said

Then I got so angry with her that I ripped the millennium necklace from her. In an instance she turned into a ball of light, it quickly went out the window. I looked at my hand and I saw I had a fist full of snow. I growled annoyed and I quickly shut and locked the window then I got into my bed and fall into a uncomfortable deep sleep.

===end of part 2===

Cat: omg that is the longest chapter I have ever written

Kaiba: wow what a surprise that I'm in it

Dark: XDD

Hikira:R&R **I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR A CHRISTMAS CAROL **


	3. Chapter 3

===Kaiba pov===

I woke up with a start, I looked at my clock and I was only a minute to 2'o clock. I got out of bed and put on a warm blue robe no sense in having the spirit see me in my pajamas again. Then I heard a small chime followed by a loud voice

"Kaiba" the voice said

I looked at my closed bathroom door, a bright light was coming out from the small crack from underneath the door. I tied my robe and slipped on a pair of slippers, I walked over to the door and opened it I was immediately blind by a bright light.

"Damn what is it with all of the blinding light" I hissed

The light dimmed down and I gasped instead of a normal expensive looking bathroom the room was I giant hall filled with every kind of food you can image, the walls were colored holiday red and were decorated with Christmas wreaths and in the corner of the room was a man. He was twice my size and he looked like he ate a giant beach ball but it got stuck in his stomach, he hard strange purple colored eyes, dark tanned skin and round full lips, he had mustache and a small bred. He wore a strange vest that was zipped up with locks, he wore pair of black pants and brown shoes, and on top of his head was a towel like hat on his head.

"Come in Kaiba come in I have been expecting you" he said

I walked in and looked around the scent of rich cooked food filled my nostrils, I walked up to the ball like man and looked at him, he got a giant bucket of apples and ate the whole thing in less than a second.

"My name is Bobasa, I am the ghost of Christmas present" he said

"That's great but what happen to my bathroom and where the hell did all this food come from" I asked

"Don't worry about your bathroom and I made the food by my own" he answered

He swallowed down a jug of what looked like Christmas punch then wiped his face, then he reached out to his right and a gold scale appeared in his hand, in the middle of the scale was the same eye that was on Isis necklace.

"I'll take one guess and say millennium scale" I said

"Correct there is never fooling you is there" he said

"Whatever just show me what vision I need to see" I said

He nodded and the room quickly changes with a wave of snowflakes, after the snow cleared and me and Bobasa were in the middle of the sidewalk I looked around and people were quickly running in and out of closing stores.

"Where are we" I asked

"Downtown Domino and today is Christmas day" he said cheerfully

I looked at the millennium scale and it was faintly glowing. The right side of it tilted a bit.

"This have to power to measure the good and evil within people" Bobasa said

"So titling to the right means what" I asked

"It means good, during Christmas is the best time of the year the right side is always titling during this time of year" he said

Then we stopped in front of a poor looking apartment building, we climbed up the stairs and walked over to apartment number two.

"Who lives here" I asked

"Didn't you know this is where your partner Yami Mutou and his family lives" he said

Then he walked straight into the door passing through it like nothing was there, I stared at the door surprised Bobasa came back out and looked at me

"Well come on we don't have all day to stare at a door" he said

I nodded and walked into the door once I passed it I looked around. The apartment was small and slightly dirty, the living room the kitchen and the small dining room were all connected. In the kitchen was a man about a year younger then Yami cooking dinner. What was strange was the man looked like Yami except he had fewer gold bangs, his eye color was violet instead of rose red and he was about three inches shorter than Yami. He smiled at the two six years by him, one of them had long white hair, pale skin, and brown eyes the other had long light gold hair, dark tanned skin and light violet eyes. They were both helping the look alike Yami, then a girl about the age nineteen with long light blue hair and blue eyes walked in, the two boys smiled and quickly hugged the girl

"Welcome home sister" they said

The look alike Yami turned around and hugged the girl tightly

"Kisara it's been so long welcome home" he said

"Thanks dad where is daddy Yami" she asked

"That horrible C.E.O made your father work earlier this morning so he won't be here for awhile" he said

"Again I thought dad would have quite by now" she said

"Quitting isn't really an option right now" he said

"Heba been sick" the small white hair boy said

"Sick what dose Ryou mean" Kisara asked

"Nothing let's not much it oh I think that's your father hid Kisara" the look alike Yami said

Kisara quickly ran into a closet closing the door behind her, the front door open and in came Yami along with a boy that look like him. The child was about five, he had the same eye color as Yami but the same hair style as the look alike, but the child looked sick and frail but he looked happy, the child held a rubix cube.

"Yugi we are back" Yami said

The small child walked up to Yugi and Yugi picked him up then smiled at the child while the boy smiled and let out a weak laugh.

"Did you behave while you were with your father Heba" Yugi asked

"Yes daddy and I finished this puzzle" he said

"That's great you're such a clever boy, so how was he" Yugi asked Yami

"As good as gold even better, he solved that cube at least ten times" Yami said

"That's good to hear, Malik, Ryou start setting up the table ok" Yugi asked the two boys

"Can I help to daddy" Heba asked Yugi

"I don't know the doctors said you should be taking it easy" Yugi said

"Why not Yugi, I'm sure setting up the table won't hurt" Yami said

"Alright then but let your brothers help you" he said

Yugi put Heba, Heba quickly went to go help out the two boys. Yugi sighed happily and Yami wrapped an arm around his waist

"So where is Kisara, she said she was going to visit" Yami asked

"She called right now, she said she was not coming" Yugi said

"Not coming, but what kind of a Christmas will it be if Kisara didn't visit us. I mean is college really working her that hard" he asked

Kisara stepped out of the closet with a smile on her face

"Surprise" she said

Yami laughed and walked over to Kisara and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back

"Don't do that you had me worried sick" he said

"Come on dad I couldn't help myself" she joked

"Such a devilish girl I raised" he said

They laughed and went into the kitchen Malik and Ryou started setting up the table while Yami took out the turkey from the oven, Yugi got the small pot of mashed potatoes and Kisara got a pitcher of Christmas punch. The severed each other giving Heba more than they did themselves, which wasn't that much. I stared at the meal shock, why did they have such little to eat?

"Wondering why they have such little food" Bobasa asked

I nodded my head slowly and he sighed

"It's because the father works long and hard, doesn't get paid enough he barely has enough to feed his family. Most of the children you see here are adopted and have been raised by both Yami and his husband Yugi" he said

"I didn't know he had a family, I always thought he was single" I said

After everyone finished severing themselves, Yami raised his glass and stood up.

"Let's thank mister Kaiba for paying for this wonderful meal" he said

"Why should we" Malik said

"Malik" Yami said

"Dad, Kaiba makes you work long and hard for hours and he is barely paying you for what it's worth. Why should we thank him for this meal" he said

"Kaiba at least pays me Malik, understand that" Yami said softly

Malik pouted and sighed heavily

"Fine, thank you Kaiba for the meal" he said with defeat

"And Ra bless us everyone" Heba said

They all begun to eat, Kisara explained about how college has been going for her, Ryou talked about how he has been enjoying school and such. I looked over at Heba who was cough on and off again, the kid look really sick could he…

"Bobasa will Heba be alright" I asked

"No, the child was born from Yugi a rare gift in the world, but sadly a short one" he said

"What's wrong with him" I asked

"The child was born with a very weak immune system and the family can no longer pay for their medical bills" he said

"Please tell me Bobasa will Heba live" I asked

"I see an empty seat at the table, two brothers instead of three and I see puzzles and games without an owner. If things are left the way they are then the child will die" he said

"Can't someone help him, isn't there anything anyone can do" I asked

I looked at him but, he didn't look at me then he sighed and raised the millennium scale, it glowed brightly and the scene changed to a penthouse party. I looked around and recognized it as Noah's penthouse. Canter's walked around severing drinks or snacks while most people talked and gossiped, I saw Noah talking to a few of his friends. I looked to the person that was standing on his right was a guy with long magenta hair tied in a pony tail with a light river blue ribbon, his eye color was a light river blue color. He wore a light blue long sleeved shirt with a cream colored sweater vest and black pants. Noah chuckled and held the guys hand.

"And he said Christmas was a humbug" he chuckled

"Your uncle really isn't a holiday type of person then" a girl said

"I know, he hasn't been that way since his break up with his boyfriend" he said

"Speaking of boyfriend, did you tell your uncle well…about us" the magenta hair buy asked

"I did, but he just told me to get out" he said sadly

"I guess that means he doesn't approve of the marriage" the guy said

"Well it doesn't matter with or without approval I am still going to marry you Leon" he said

"Your really too kind to me Noah" Leon said

"No I'm not, you're just too cute" he said

Leon blushed heavily and I smirked, Leon seemed pretty nice for Noah and just by looking at the couple they are really happy with each other. The party continues on with talk about Noah and Leon's wedding and honeymoon followed by a game oh sherades, Noah was moving arms around his topic was politics.

"Come this one is easy" I said

"It's John McCain" Leon said

Noah shook his head no and Leon sighed then a girl answered

"It's Barack Obama" she said

"That's the one" Noah said

"I don't see how Leon didn't get it" I said

"Come on Kaiba it is time for us to leave" Bobasa said

"But, they are going to start another round" I said

"My time is almost near Kaiba, we must go" he said

I sighed heavily and followed him, we left the penthouse and walked down the stairs to the ground floor. I continued to follow Bobasa all the way to the downtown area, then he stopped and looked at me.

"Why are we here" I said

He took out a key and unlocked his vest, instead of a round torso there were two children inside of him, they looked starved and beaten, their eyes held no light or hope I stared at Bobasa shocked

"What did you do to these kids" I asked

"I didn't do anything to these children I am the one who save them. These are the children of mankind the boy name is Ignorance and the girls name is Want" he said

"Why doesn't anyone take these children in, can't they see how unhealthily they look" I said

"Aren't there any prison to take these people in maybe a couple work houses would be good too" he said

I stared at him shock, I looked back at the two children then Bobasa started to speak.

"Beware these two children Kaiba especially the boy for the word doom is written on his forehead" he said

"What do I have to beware of" I asked

Then we both heard the bell stock, I looked around but didn't see anything other than the damaged buildings, I looked back at Bobasa who was walking away from me.

"Wait Bobasa where are you going" I said

"My time is done Kaiba" he said

He disappeared into the darkness leaving me alone in the cold winter night. I shiver from the cold, for the first time in a very long time I was afraid of the darkness.

===end of part 3===

Cat: sorry people it took me forever to update this series I was having writers block

Dark: more like being lazy

Cat: yeah something like that

Hikira: you do remember it's after Christmas or did you forget that too

Cat: yes I know it's after Christmas sorry people I really wanted to finish this before the holidays finished

Dark: being late is better than never

Cat: true so

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE CHRISTMAS CAROL


	4. Chapter 4

===Kaiba pov===

I shivered from the dark night of winter. I held myself trying to keep warm, something moved behind me. I turned around to see what it was but, it disappeared.

"Bobasa come back" I cried

Something knocked over a trash can, I looked to see what it was and it was only a stray dog. I looked at the dog as it picked scraps from the trash. It looked at me and started to growl. I took a stepped back and the dog bared it's fangs at me. It barked at me and I jumped in shock, then it started to run towards. I took off in a blind run and ran away. I went into an alley way then something caught the end of my robe, I tried to pull myself free. I ended up ripping the whole thing, I heard a loud growl behind me. I turned my head to see it was the stray dog. Its eyes were glowing red like fire, I stepped back as the dog barked at me. Then he jumped at me, I fell to the floor and felt…nothing. I opened my eyes to look at what happen. I turned my head to see the stray dog was fighting with a stray cat. I sighed heavily and stood up on my feet.

"That was too good of a heart rush" I said to myself

"Seto" a voice whispered

I turned around to see a figure draped in black a cloak, he was just only an inch away from me. I jumped up in shock and took a step back.

"Are you the last spirit Pegasus told me about" I asked

The figure nodded his head yes.

"Then are you the spirit of Christmas that has yet to come" I asked

Once again the figure nodded his head. His pale white hand pulled out a ring like object from his sleeve, the ring had a triangle in the middle of it and in the middle of the triangle was an eye. On the outside of the ring were five arrows. The middle arrow started to glow and it pointed towards the end of the alley.

"That is the millennium…ring" I asked

The figure nodded his head, the arrow continued to point toward the end of the alley.

"Should I follow to where the rings is pointing at" I asked

The figure nodded his head again, I slowly went to the end of the alley way. It got darker, so darker I couldn't see where I was walking. Hell I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. Then the darkness disappears and I was in Yami's apartment again, I looked around to see Yugi sitting in the living room holding a picture frame. Ryou and Malik were sitting by Yugi looking at him sadly.

"Momma" Ryou said

Yugi turned his head and smiled at Ryou. Then he grabbed him and sat him on his lap.

"I'm sorry Ryou, I was just thinking" Yugi said

"You miss him" Malik said

"…I do, I very much miss your brother" Yugi said

"Please don't cry again momma" Ryou asked

"I won't, there's no more tears to spill" Yugi said

"Dad should be getting home soon" Malik said

"It is getting late…he probably stopped by to see your brother" Yugi said

A few minutes passed and the door opened, Yami stepped inside and shook off the snow from his jacket. Ryou and Malik rushed over to their father and hugged him. Yugi got up and went over to Yami then placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Any luck today" Yugi asked

"None" he said

"I don't know what we are going to do" Yugi said

"Daddy did you see brother today" Ryou asked

"I did, you brother sleeps soundly" Yami answered

"I want to play with Heba again" Ryou said

"I know but…play with Malik for now" Yami said

Ryou nodded his head and run off with Malik to another room, Yugi sighed heavily. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi slim waist, he rest his head on the crook of his shoulders.

"Yami I'm worried" Yugi said

"I know and I am worried too" he said

"I don't know if we are going to last long enough. I am afraid they will take Ryou and Malik away from us" Yugi said

"We will get by somehow, we always do" he said

"Yami I'm afraid this time we won't" he said

Everything went pinch black, I looked around to see the faint glowing of the millennium ring. This time the second arrow to the right started glowing. I went to the way it was pointing and everything let up to an office. The walls were decorated with light pink curtains and the floors were covered with the same color of carpet. There was a round ivory desk in the middle of the room, I recognized this room as Zigfried Lloyd office. The door opened and in came Zigfried and Dartz both had smiles on their faces.

"Any news on how he died" Dartz asked

"I only heard that he had a heart attack" Zigfried said

"What about a will, did they find a will" he asked

"None what so ever bastard must have thought he was going to live forever" Zigfried laughed

They both laughed and everything went pinch black again, I looked at the spirit surprised.

"Didn't they have any shame, how dare they talk about someone's death like that" I said

"I don't need him anymore" a voice said

My eyes widen in shock it was my voice that is what I said after Pegasus funeral. The second arrow to the left started glowing. Once again I followed to where it pointed, things let up to the worst part of Domino. People were very sleazy, they would either sell drugs or sell themselves. I looked at the spirit, his ring pointed over to an abandoned building. I saw three people walk into the building each of them carrying something, I followed them inside the building. I looked around and the whole place looked like a black market store, everything from dead animal skin to weapons was in this building. The group of three people walked over to a man wearing an American bandana, black sun glasses, black vest, and black pants. He looked at the group of people.

"Great it's you guys again" the man said

"We have some things to sell" said a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes

"Then I welcome you to bandit Keith shop, what are you selling" he asked

"Just something we stole" said a man with bowl cut green hair and yellow glasses

"Really let me see what it is" Keith said

A man with long brown hair and a red hat walked up to Keith, he carried some jewelry. Keith examined the jewels and sighed.

"Pretty nice I'll pay you two hundred dollars" Keith said

"Two hundred that jewelry is ten times worth that" the man in the red hat yell

"Fine then don't take it see if I care Ryuuzaki" he said

"Fine I'll take it" Ryuuzaki growled

"My turn" the man with the yellow glasses said

He pushed Ryuuzaki away and placed a lot of electronics on the table. Keith chuckled and checked each one individual.

"Nice you stole these from his room Haga" Keith asked

"Of course I did, he has no use for them anyway. Plus they have a lot of info on them a pretty hefty price if you ask me" Haga said

"Alright then I'll give you eight hundred from them" he said

"Nice doing business with you" Haga said

Haga took his money and the women stepped forth, she winked at Keith and smiled. Keith sighed and looked at her.

"Not today Anuz, I am not in the mood" he said

"But I am selling something too and I think you might like it" she said

She pulled out there card from her bra and handed them to Keith, Keith looked at them for a moment and his eyes widen in shock. He stared at Anuz.

"How in the world did you get these" he asked

"Stole them when I found him dead, it was so great" she laughed

"That's good I'll pay you a thousand now and plus something extra later" he said

"Good I can't wait" she said

Everything turned dark and I looked at the spirit, it faintly stood from the glow of the millennium ring. The third arrow to the right was glowing. I started to glare at it.

"What the hell are you showing me" I yelled

It remained quiet.

"Nothing of what you are showing me makes sense. What happen to Heba? Who was the person Dartz and Zigfried laugh at? And who exactly were those thieves?" I asked

It didn't say anything, I snapped and rushed over to it. Everything turned bright as the spirit disappeared. I looked around to find myself in the same alley before I meet the spirit. I heard a trash can being knocked over, I turned my head to see my nephew Noah. His head hung low, he chuckled and took a drink from a bottle.

"Stupid no good cheating whore" he laughed

He took another drink and stumble his way over to a dumpster.

"I should have listened to my uncle hahahaha he warned me and I didn't listen" he chuckled

He sat down and looked up to the sky, he took another drink from his bottle and laughed. I ran up to him and was about to grab his shoulder, but my hands gone through him.

"Noah snap out of it" I yelled

"Oh god uncle Seto ahahah why didn't Iisten to you" he said

"Noah listen to yourself I'm right here" I said

"Seto, I can't believe this happened" he sighed

Everything went dark, I saw the spirit standing in front of me. I looked at the spirit with sad eyes.

"Noah, I can't believe it I won't let Noah end up like that" I said

The spirit said nothing, everything brighten up to a snowy graveyard. I saw Yami standing in front of a tomb stone. He sighed and wiped the tears away from his face. He mutters something then left, I looked sadly at Yami. I walked over to the tomb stone and gasped, there engraved in the stone was "Heba Mutou 2004-2009" I fell to my knees as tear started to fall from my eyes, I looked at the spirit sadly.

"Spirit please tell me that this future isn't permit. Is there some way I can change all of this from happening" I asked

The spirit said nothing, the last of the arrows pointed to a lonely tomb stone. I got up from my knees and walked over to the tomb stone. I didn't see the name because it was covered in snow, I knelt down and brushed off the snow. I froze in fear, I didn't believe the name I saw craved into the snow. It showed "Seto Kaiba 1986-2009"

"This…this must be some sort of trick" I said

I looked back at the spirit, he show the bottom of his face. He smiled evilly at me, I cried and tugged at the spirit robes.

"Please spirit. I beg of you I will change. Please just erase the name on that stone. I beg of you I will change" I begged

The spirit smirked and pulled down it's hood. He was a man about the same age as me with pale skin and hair whiter the snow. His eyes glowed with evil red fire, he smirked widen.

"The bell tolls for your death Seto Kaiba" he said

"Please I beg of you, I don't want to die I'll change I will change" I said

"Oh shut up and for the record my name is Bakura. Now come out Diabound" he said

Dark smoke started coming from the millennium ring, I stepped back as the smoke gather and formed a demon. The demon had the upper torso of a man and the bottom half was a snake, the demon also had giant wings. My eyes widen in fear, I was about to run until something grabbed my legs. I looked to see what it was and it was more demons they held my legs down tightly. I tried to kick them off but, they wouldn't budge my heart started to race.

"Please I beg of you Bakura, I will change, I will enjoy life and help those in need of help. I will celebrate the Christmas hours. I won't be heartless and cold anymore" I begged

"Times up Seto Kaiba" he said

Then the snake opens its jaws and quickly swallowed me up in one bit. Everything went cold and dark for the last time.

"I…I will change" I said

===end of part 4===

Cat: tbc

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR A CHIRSTMAS CAROL


	5. Chapter 5

===Seto pov===

Everything was cold. Everything was pitch black. I sighed heavily if only I had taken head to Pegasus warning them maybe I would have avoided this faint…That was strange my head hurts, like I had take a really bad hit to the head. But that was weird Diabound ate me in one whole bite how can my head hurt. I slowly opened my eyes, I was laying on a white tile floor. I groaned and touched my head, I looked at my hand and there was blood on it. I looked around to find myself back in my room. I heard a knock on my door I turned my head and the person enter. It was Anuz, she wore a pink and white maid outfit.

"I heard a loud thump coming for here, I thought I made sure you were alright" she said

"Anuz right" I said

"Yes" she answered

"Can you tell me what day it is" I asked

"Today why it's Christmas Day actually five in the morning" she said

"Christmas then they did it. They did it all in one night" I said

"Who did what in one night" she asked

"The spirits they had shown me the errors of my way and now I will enjoy life and help those in need" I said

"Mister Kaiba I think you hit your head when you fell out of bed" she said

"Never mind that you're fired" I said

"Whaaa" she said

"You heard me you are fired" I said

"What, why what have I done" she asked

"Beside letting Ryuuzaki and Haga come in my home and steal everything that isn't nailed down. Oh and tell Keith that he better close his shop at once" I said

Her eyes widen in fear, she quickly left my room. I chuckled and looked around my room, I felt so happy and giddy. I got on my bad and started jumping on it.

"Isis, Bobasa, and Bakura you three did it in one night and I feel like the happiness man on earth" I laughed

I fell on my bed and sat up.

"That's right Yami coming in to work today" I said

I reached out for my cell phone and dialed Roland's number. I waited and he picked up

"Good morning mister Kaiba do you need me to pick you up now" he asked

"No I will not, but can you do me a favor" I asked

"Of course sure" he said

"Can you go to the butcher and get the biggest turkey they have" I said

"Of course sir" he said

"And bring it here and call me head chief and tell him I will double his pay if he comes in today" I said

"…Alright then sure" he said

"Oh and a merry Christmas" I said

He coughed heavily and wished me a Merry Christmas, I quickly got out of bed and run over to my bathroom. I have to hurry and get ready before Yami came into work. I smiled and my reflection then smiled. I fixed up the wound on my head and got dressed into a white suit with a blue shirt and blue tie. I put on a white trench coat and run over to the garage. I got into my silver viper and quickly drove over to Kaiba while singing "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas". I parked my car and went to the entrance to see Shada pushing Mahad towards the entrance.

"We have to ask him one more time" Shada said

"I know that, but I want to keep my legs" Mahad said

"Quiet being a scaredy cat and go in there" Shada said

I cleared my throat and they turned around with fear in their eyes.

"What are you two trying to do" I asked

"Uhh well…please Mister Kaiba reconsider and donate some money" Mahad said

"Very well with five hundred dollars do" I asked

"Fiver hundred" Shada said

I took out my check book and smiled

"Five hundred not good enough about a thousand" I said

"One thousand" Mahad said

"You guys sure are making this hard, two hundred thousand dollars" I said

"Two hundred thousand" they said

I wrote the check and handed it to them. Mahad held the checking with shaking hands.

"Mister Kaiba this is a bit too much" Shada said

"Nonsense, want me to write out another check" I asked

"No this is enough thank you, thank you so much you won't believe how much this will help people" Mahad said

"I hope it does Merry Christmas" I said

"And a very Merry Christmas to you too Mister Kaiba" they said

I smiled and went inside the building, I went into my office then checked the time. It was 5:55, Yami should be getting here soon. I put on the straightest face I could put on and started working. I check the time again it was 6:20, I chuckled lightly he was late. I heard the elevator door opened then close, I quickly cleared me throat.

"YAMI GET IN HERE NOW" I yelled

I heard the phone being knocked over and I chuckled and went back to my straight face. Yami came in my office with slight fear in his eyes.

"You called mister Kaiba" he asked

"Yami can you tell me what time it is" I asked

"Its 6:21" he answered

"Right and I told you to come in early if you wanted to get the day off" I said

"Please Mister Kaiba I had to bring my son in with me to work" he said

"And does it look like I care" I said

I got up from my desk and walked up to him, Yami looked away from me getting ready to make a run for his life.

"You know what I should do because you were late" I said

"Please don't fire me" he whispered

"I should raise your pay check" I said

Yami looked at me surprise, I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with utter confusion.

"Are you high or something" he asked

"Of course not, can you please bring you son in I would like to see him" I asked

"..Of course uh Heba can you come in here" Yami said

A minute late Heba can into the room, he held a rubix cube in his hand. He slowly looked at me then at his father. He walked up to Yami and let out a small cough.

"Heba this is my boss Seto Kaiba" Yami said

"Hello" he said

"Heba can you tell me how old you are" I asked

"I'm five years old" he answered

"And you are a very smart people, do you like puzzles" I asked

"Of course I do" he answered

"That's good because I have tons of puzzles at my house you can solve" I said

"Really can we visit daddy" he asked Yami

"Well I don't know" Yami said

"How about you bring your family to dinner at my house and Heba can solve as many puzzles as he wishes" I said

"Ok who the hell are you and what have you done to my boss" he asked

"Yami it's me I just hit my head this morning and I realized how heartless I have been" I said

"Uh are you sure you won't mind my family" he asked

"Of course not just come over by seven and dinner should be ready" I said

"Thank you Mister Kaiba" he said

"Oh yeah I will be paying for Heba medical bills" I said

"Kaiba I don't know what to say" he said

"You don't have too, just have a Merry Christmas with your family" I said

"Of course I will thank you are, come on Heba let's go tell daddy Yugi the good news" he said

They smiled and quickly left the office, I smiled and left the building and locked it up. I got into my car and drove over to Noah pent house. I went up stairs and knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened to reveal Leon, he looked at me surprised.

"Kaiba" he said

"Please you are going to be my nephew in law call me Seto" I said

"Uh ok hey Noah your uncle is here" he said

Noah walked over to the door and smiled.

"Hello uncle the party doesn't start till this afternoon" he said

"Sorry to say that I can't make it" I said

"That's too bad I was really hoping that you could come" he said

"Me too oh Leon when you play charades Noah is going to pick Barack Obama" I said

"Uh ok" he said

"One more thing I approve of your marriage" I said

"Really that is great news please come in for coffee Seto" Leon said

"I can't I have to get ready for dinner tonight, just be sure to treat my nephew right or else" I said

"Seto be nice" Noah laughed

I laughed and went over to the elevator, the door opened and my eyes widen in shock. There standing in the small silver room was Joey. His eyes widen in shock too.

"Kaiba" he said

"Hey Joey long time no see, are you getting off on this floor" I asked

"No, I'm going to the bottom floor" he said

"Oh you won't mind if I am in here" I asked

"No" he said

I stepped into the small room and the door closed. I slowly cleared my throat and looked at him.

"I know we left on bad terms but I want to say I am sorry" I said

"Wow that is the first time I heard you say sorry" he said

"Yeah and if you and your family are not busy want to come over to the mansion and have dinner" I asked

"I guess so but, what family are you talking about" he asked

"Your wife Mai and your son Jonouchi" I said

Joey smiled and started to laugh, he held his sides and laughed heavily. I rose an eyebrow what was so funny.

"Where they hell did you came up with that" he laughed

"You are married aren't you" I asked

"No hahaha I dated Mai for a little bit but we didn't do much" he laughed

"But I thought Isis she" I said

"Who the hell is Isis" he asked

"No one sorry I kind of hit my head this morning" I said

"Really haha that explains much" he said

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, we left the small room and went outside.

"Well I guess I will see you around then" he said

He turned around was about to walk away, I grabbed his arm and he looked at me.

"Kaiba" he said

"Listen do you wanna grab a cup of coffee later" I asked

"Are you buying" he asked

"Of course" I said

"Then yeah I guess so, but don't think I don't remember about you breaking off our marriage" he said

"Don't worry, I just wanna make things up again" I said

"Really didn't think you were that type of guy" he said

"I change for the better things in life" I said

I felt snow brush against my cheek, I turned around to see Pegasus, Isis, Bobasa and Bakura. Pegasus raised of glass of wine to me and drink it. Isis smiled and waved at me. Bobasa gulped down a whole bucket of apples and Bakura petted a smaller version of Diabound. I smiled and waved at them.

"Thank you" I said

"Hey Kaiba are you coming or not" Joey said

"Yeah I am" I said

I walked up to Joey and smiled, we started to talk about how we have been and what we have been doing. I started to feel the long last affections of what I felt for him years ago.

===Epilogue my pov===

Three years have passed and Kaiba has completely changed, hardly anyone can recognized him as the cold heartless bastard they once knew him as. He has changed to a warm hearted person who enjoys helping those in need and respects the holidays.

Kaiba attend Leon and Noah wedding which was the most romantic they could have been. Leon and Noah adopted a boy and named him Seto. His tenth birthday is coming up soon and they are paining it as the best birthday party there can be.

Bandit Keith store was shut down after Kaiba reported it as a black market store, Keith was arrested and charged was several accounts of felony. Keith also ratted out Anuz, Haga, and Ryuuzaki for selling him some of the stuff.

After the first year of being treated at the hospital Heba had gotten so well the doctors were surprised. He now goes to a private school thanks to Kaiba generous heart and has become the top student in the school. Kaiba also moved out the Mutou family and moved them into a better apartment. He also helps out with the kids and their school work. He is glad to say that the daughter of the family got her business degree and will be working with him in the spring. Yami had also been promoted to vice president of Kaiba corp.

As for Kaiba himself, he and Joey are dating and remember what they use to feel for each other. Kaiba proposed to Joey again and Joey was happy to say yes. This time they quickly got married and are planning on adopting a child soon.

Who knew that a person could change in one night.

===The End===

Cat: yay I am finally finished

Dark: yeah three months after Christmas

Cat: sorry about that people

Hikira: I'm sure they understand

Kaiba: good one less story I am in

Cat: X3 idk I still might have more ideas

Kaiba: why did I see that Kaiba

Cat: XD R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR A CHRISTMAS CAROL


End file.
